


Падающая звезда

by Szmaragd



Series: I just wanna tell you [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Family Issues, Fluff, Genderbending, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Лотта бежит от старой жизни к берегу моря, а Лаура - какое совпадение - работает там.Они, возможно, из разных сказок, но у них все же находится, о чем поговорить и что загадать падающей звезде.
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: I just wanna tell you [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873897
Kudos: 10





	Падающая звезда

Вообще-то Лаура уже собиралась спать: было за полночь, она валилась с ног, а утром ей выходить на очередную смену, и не мешало бы быть бодрой хоть немного. Но — на террасе заметила знакомую фигуру на лавочке, — и рука сама как-то потянулась к шуршащей ветровке, кое-как спасающей от ночного холода.

Накинула ее прямо поверх пижамы.

И хотя старалась быть тихой, Лотта все равно её заметила — обернулась и качнула рукой с зажатой меж пальцами сигаретой.  
— Опять не спишь.  
Лаура заправила встрепанные пряди за уши и пожала плечами:  
— Не хочу.

Не говорить же, что выбежала она только ради Лотты. За такое и на смех поднять могут.  
Лаура бы подняла, если бы ей кто-то такое сказала.

Кто-то, кто не Лотта.  
Лотта вообще могла бы с ней только фразами из мелодрам и говорить. Она же умеет, Лаура слышала. И завидовала: с ней-то Лотта всегда обходилась обрывками фраз и чем-то простым, неизящным, так не похожим на те длинные и витиеватые предложения, в которых она рассыпалась перед другими. А то и вовсе молчала.  
Улыбалась только куда-то вдаль.

Лаура только спустя месяц ее отдыха поняла: Лотта выбирает слова.  
И от этого становилось тепло.  
— У тебя смена с утра.  
— А мне не спится.

Лотта улыбнулась сквозь сигаретный дым:  
— Тогда сядь с другой стороны.

Ее привезла в начале июня подруга, бледную, хмурую и похожую на призрака в дорогих солнечных очках. Они спорили о чем-то в холле вполголоса, а потом сняли номер на двоих. И продолжили спорить, направляясь к лифту.  
Чемодан при них был только один. Совсем маленький.

Телефон на коленях Лотты засветился. Лаура кинула взгляд — успела заметить «Отец» в имени контакта, прежде чем Лотта сбросила вызов.  
И затушила сигарету.  
— Ещё пытается, — усмехнулась криво.

Она ни разу не сказала, почему ее занесло сюда на целых три месяца, о чем они с подругой — Акшей — спорили тогда и почему она не отвечала на звонки отца. Наверняка это все было связано, но Лаура не решалась спросить.

Не думала, что Лотта ей расскажет.  
Ведь кто они? Так, ночные собеседницы. Где-то между знакомыми и подругами. Скорее всего и не вспомнят, как лето закончится.

Хотя Лаура и хотела бы. И переписываться с Лоттой долго и обо всем, и кидать мемы, смешные только потому, что скинуты они в два часа ночи, и смотреть вместе фильмы, и просто болтать по скайпу… и, может (и об этом думала она совсем несмело), даже обмениваться сердечками посреди переписки. И каким-нибудь глупым «моя хорошая».  
Рядом с Лоттой о таком мечталось само.

Она была похожа на принцессу, не меньше. Сбежавшую от дракона и спрятавшейся в едва ли трехзведочном отеле на берегу моря.  
А Лаура ведь не рыцарь. Она так, второстепенная персонажка где-то на фоне, которая признается в любви и исчезнет во вспышке света.

Только мечтать ей и остается.

— Ты когда-то наблюдала за звёздами?

У Лотты талант будто: заводить разговор из ниоткуда, о чем-то совершенно отвлеченном, но все ещё важном.  
И Лаура готова была отдать душу и все сбережения из конверта в комоде за эти разговоры.

— Ещё с детства! Даже телескоп свой был. Маленький. Я же хотела тогда, ну. Космонавткой стать. Все-все про космос знала.  
— Все-все?

Лотта улыбалась и смотрела на Лауру вполоборота — так, что сердце ёкнуло, и наверняка она сейчас покраснела — всегда краснеет, так ужасно и глупо, — и даже не заметила, как начала тараторить:  
— Ну не совсем уж все, но очень много! У меня же столько книг в детстве было, энциклопедии всякие, от космоса не оторвать было! Каждый вечер за ужином что-то новое рассказывала, и меня же все слушали, представляешь!  
— А почему не поступила?

Лаура осеклась.  
И сразу же ссутулившись, бросила в бетон под ногами:  
— Деньги.

Лотта молчала, наверное, с минуту.  
— Мне жаль, — наконец ответила она.  
— А, — Лаура отмахнулась. Хотела сказать что-то о том, что в космосе она бы Лотту не встретила, но опять подумала, что её за такое засмеют. — А ты… кем хотела стать?  
— Докторкой. И до сих пор хочу.

А потом засмеялась.  
Тихо и так коротко, что Лаура даже подумала, будто ей послышалось.  
— А ещё хотела быть космической принцессой, но это когда совсем была маленькая.  
— Но ты похожа на принцессу.  
— Вот как?

Она даже не заметила, как это вырвалось. И покраснела ещё сильнее.  
— Ну ты и правда… внеземная.  
Раньше это работало лучше.

Но Лотта засмеялась опять — коротко, тихо и очаровательно:  
— Возможно. Мне нравится.  
Лаура не дышала — смотрела только на нее, счастливую, с желтыми бликами от горящих ещё где-то сверху окон. На короткие волосы и улыбку, оставшуюся ямочками на бледных щеках.  
На Лотту, которую она, кажется, прежде не видела такой веселой.

Она отвернулась, смутившись вдруг ещё сильнее — скрыла за кудрями красные щеки, — и заметила расчертившую небо полоску.

Счастливая Лотта сразу всплыла перед глазами, когда она зажмурилась, чтобы загадать желание.  
Может, рыцарью в сияющих доспехах ей никогда и не стать. И победительницей дракона — тоже. И может, она никогда так и не выберется из той второстепенной тени, но —

хотя бы одно лето провести рядом с принцессой.  
Этого желать она ещё может.

— Загадала?

Лотта продолжала улыбаться.  
Лаура кивнула и скинула кудри со лба.  
— Ага! А ты?..  
— И я.  
— Как думаешь, сбудется?

Лотта пожала плечами.  
— Это… зависит от того, работаешь ли ты тут все лето.  
Лаура перестала дышать. Запахнула зачем-то ветровку, хлопнула пару раз глазами, спросила сдавленно:  
— Что? — и тут же добавила тихо: — ещё и весь сентябрь…  
А Лотта вдруг перестала улыбаться.

И отвернулась к небу.  
— Я не хочу торопиться и не хочу торопить тебя, так что… давай скажем, что мне понравилось проводить с тобой эти ночи. Не хочешь…  
Она замялась.

Лаура смотрела на то, как она закусывает губу и как стучит пальцами по чугунному поручню, и не верила. Не могла поверить.  
—…сходить куда-нибудь? Завтра после твоей смены.  
— То есть это свидание?

— Если ты хочешь — да.  
— Хочу.


End file.
